


Chapter 3 - It's a Sleepover!

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Historical References, M/M, Nationverse, Points of View, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: After World War One, both nations entered a war against one another in a border conflict for Vilnius, the historical capital of Lithuania. After that, the two cut off ties completely until World War Two. Lithuania remained salty and angry that Poland would betray him as more came to light in his mind about the actions that really happened when the two were the Commonwealth and who really was in charge.During the Cold War both nations didn't speak much outside of a professional setting and never had a chance to confront one another. It's 1992 and the two are thrust on a Blind Date at the hands of France. Will they be able to confront their long standing disagreements with one another, that have cultivated since the early 1900s, or will they continue to fall astray?Every part tells the same story but from a different point of view. After all, there are two sides to every story.This story is posted in parts to help keep it easy to follow! So it is better advised to bookmark the 'Series' instead of individual stories if you want to keep updated.





	1. Part Three - Poland

  
Beautiful Illustration for the Fic by: [Broom](https://coolsistinechapelbroom.tumblr.com/)

Lithuania and Poland approached the old, decrepit hotel where Poland had opted to stay. Although the location was good, it was in a relatively shady part of town. Poland opened the door and led Lithuania up to his room.

Up the creaking stairs and past a few vintage chairs, Poland found himself standing in front of the door to his hotel room. "Well, here we are..." Poland exhaled deeply as he turned the key and opened the door. 

The inside of the room was a bit of a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere and there was a clear smokey smell emanating from it. “I’m um, sorry it’s a bit of a mess.” Poland carefully pulled off his shoes before he entered the rundown room. He quickly began to clear the bed, shoving countless outfits and accessories into his suitcase. “I spent a while trying to get ready before the date tonight so…” He liked to look his best, even at times when he felt like crap.

Lithuania entered, following behind Poland and kicking off his shoes. “Is this all yours?” he asked as he stopped outside the bathroom, looking in.

“Yeah…” Poland saw Lithuania peeking in the bathroom and realized he had left all of his cosmetics lined up across the counter. “I didn’t know who I was meeting so, like, you know…” Poland’s face burned red as he looked at the amount of make-up he had to use to conceal himself and he quickly rushed in to put it all away. He wanted his skin to look normal, human. “I wanted to look my best from head to toe.” Poland forced out a bit of a chuckle. He really didn’t want Lithuania to see how much of a wreck he had become in the last century.

“I see…” Lithuania smiled softly and walked back into the main part of the room. There was a moment’s pause. “There is only one bed…”

“Yeah.” Poland dropped his cosmetics bag next to his suitcase. He had no intention of sharing the bed with Lithuania. After all, he had doubts that he would be able to sleep no matter where he lay. Poland suffered from insomnia if there wasn’t a warm body next to him. Lithuania could have been that warm body, but Poland didn’t want to burden him with any more favours. Usually, he had his horse to buddy up to at night, but tonight, his pony friend wasn’t there. “That’s okay though, right?” He spoke quickly, a bit of a slur in his words from the alcohol, as he continued to remove more clutter from the bed. 

There was a huff, and Lithuania started to head to the doorway, preparing to leave, but before he could even put his hand to the door, Poland continued, “It’s okay with me, you can take the bed.” After all, Lithuania deserved it. He had stuck around and helped Poland deal with that horrible moment in the parking lot, something that he would not have been able to deal with on his own. “I just need a pillow and I can take the floor.”

“I…” Lithuania stopped at the doorway and turned around, looking at Poland with sheer confusion. “I-- I can go, I think.”

The rain outside had picked up, and it was pounding on the rooftop. It’d be impossible to find somewhere even remotely comfortable to sleep, and even though Lithuania could handle that and worse, he didn’t need to. Poland didn’t want him to. “No, it’s like, totally fine.” Poland forced a smile and yanked a pillow off of the bed. “I’m like, really tired and whatever so I’ll just, you know…” His brain was still a mess from the events that transpired earlier and he was still dizzy from the alcohol.

Lithuania gave Poland a confused, yet worried look and walked back in. It was clear he was still somewhat intoxicated himself. “You’re not going to do anything crazy while I sleep, are you?” 

This time, Lithuania’s attempt at a joke did not register in Poland’s head, and Poland frowned. He didn’t have any plans to do anything sneaky or betray Lithuania. All he wanted to do was offer the man a place to sleep instead of making him go out in the rain, especially after he had helped him. Truth be told, Poland didn’t like Lithuania, and he certainly didn’t want to share his room with him. He also didn’t like how they were geographic neighbours, and because of this had to always be near each other, regardless of if they wanted to or not. Even at work for the last few years, they had been forced to sit next to one another.

Poland felt his heart race as he looked at the sloppy man in front of him and forced himself to come up with something to say. Although he wouldn’t be as concise as he usually was, since he was still buzzed, he gave it his best shot. “Look, Lietuva.” He tried to be respectful with his words, but his voice was filled with disdain. As much as Poland had been trying to turn the other cheek and be forgiving, he couldn’t forget all that Lithuania had done to him.

At the end of World War I, Poland and Lithuania’s relationship had fallen into utter chaos. They went all out at one another, fighting against a revival of a Commonwealth Lithuania didn’t want. Poland had gone so far as to even take Lithuania’s capital, something that, in hindsight, had been a shitty move on his part. Lithuania had committed unspeakable horrors in retaliation. The two had brutalized one another until the madness of World War 2 consumed them completely.

“I don’t know what you take me for, but I’m not a creep.” Poland held his tongue, a rush of memories flooding into his mind. “What we had, it’s over. I need time to repair myself and focus on me. After everything I’ve been through, all I want is a little bit of happiness, and I can’t face myself to be by your side after all that we did to one another, okay? I don’t want you.”

Lithuania’s eyes widened at the words, but he didn’t seem upset by them. In fact, he looked relieved. “I’m glad.” He sat down at the foot of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m surprised I made it this far… I gave it my all for freedom... “ A smile formed on his lips. “I hope I can give it my all again if I have to.”

“There is no doubt in my mind.” Poland forced a smile and started to walk towards his suitcase. “Look at you! Free!” Lithuania’s freedom pleased him nearly as much as his own. After all, he had worked to protest and argue as much as he could when Russia had tried to drag Lithuania back under control in 1991. He wanted to help Lithuania even despite their rocky history. “...and despite your weird Russian accent, you’re still you!” He began to dig through his suitcase in search of a flask. 

The actions of the night had proven that the man inside Lithuania hadn’t yet been killed and that he was still a tough and serious being. Poland felt a sense of grace he hadn’t felt in a while at the realization Lithuania was still himself, just a bit different.

Poland eventually found what he was looking for and cracked it open, taking a swig of the Spirytus Rektyfikowany inside. It tasted horrible, and even his strong Slavic body could hardly handle the burn. He felt like gagging, but that feeling quickly subsided as the strong alcohol took hold.

"Yeah... Let's just see how long independence lasts for me this time." Lithuania’s voice sounded muffled through the alcohol-induced haze gnawing at Poland’s mind. “Should you be drinking that much?” 

Poland probably didn’t need it, but the warm, relaxing sting of an alcohol that was strong enough to throw even him off a horse was all he needed at the moment. He was still tense, but he wanted to maintain a somewhat happy composure, and the alcohol was certain to help with that. “What do I have to worry about, my liver?” he scoffed. “Brain?” He closed the bottle back up and tossed it aside before realizing he should offer a share to Lithuania. “Oh, did you want some?”

“No…” Lithuania’s handsome face twisted in a frown. “You just had a lot to drink at the restaurant, that’s all,” he said, unzipping his jacket and putting it to his side. “I thought you’d be ready to stop for the night.”

Poland shook his head. He wanted to tell Lithuania he couldn’t stop. Alcohol had become a crutch for him, a saviour in the dark times of the Soviet Regime, and something he had been unable to pull himself away from. Every time he tried, he would find himself crawling back towards it, hoping to shut up the demons in his head. “I’m probably going to sleep soon, that’s what I’m going to do,” he slurred, the idea of being addicted to alcohol making him feel sick. He went back to his suitcase, pulling out the flask. If he could drink more, he’d forget that feeling and feel better about himself, if even for a moment.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea, I guess…” Lithuania said before pausing. “Po?”

Poland had the flask in hand and cracked it open, taking another shot of the warm and intoxicating fluid. It felt good, and this time the burn didn’t hurt him nearly as badly. He smiled a bit, feeling the effects almost immediately.

“What the Hell?! Put that down, now!” Before Poland could realize what hit him, he felt the bottle pulled right from his hands. “I don’t care how immortal you are or how much you hate me, you’ve had enough!” Lithuania shouted.

Poland’s joy turned to rage as he realized Lithuania had just taken his flask. “What the fucking Hell?” he screamed out in Polish, anger welling up inside of himself. “You son of a bitch, you can call me a liar and a thief but you take my fucking drink?!” He didn’t want to get physical, he didn’t have the strength, nor the coordination at the moment, so instead, he simply tried to reach for it.

“What’s even in this?” Lithuania asked, cracking it open and sniffing it. His shoulders tensed as the smell hit his nose. “Is this pure ethanol?”

Poland struggled to get the bottle back. “Does it fucking matter?” He felt betrayed. “It’s all that ever works on me!” He tried to reach for it again, but given his weakened state as a nation, he was only about as strong as Lithuania, who had the size against him. This only frustrated him more, and violence began to overtake him. “Whore! I fucking let you stay in my fucking hotel room and this is how you treat me, you son of a bitch!?” He screamed out before he felt himself thrust upon the bed, Lithuania’s hand over his mouth.

Lithuania’s actions were so swift and agile that Poland had no idea what had just happened. “Keep it down, there are people in the rooms next to us,” Lithuania whispered into Poland’s ear. 

Poland got even more infuriated and began to struggle to get free from Lithuania’s hold. 

“I’m going to give it back to you, but you need to take a good look at yourself,” Lithuania said, his eyes focussed on Poland’s.

A look at himself? He wasn’t the one who had just stolen his alcohol and shoved him into the squeaky old bed of a nasty hotel. “Fucking bitch, I’ll fucking kill you!” Poland tried to get out of his mouth, but Lithuania kept him quiet.

He squirmed a minute longer before the exhaustion of the night caught up with him and he stopped. There was no point in arguing or fighting back over a flask of liquor. He was done anyways, or so he convinced himself.

“Now, I’ll give it back to you.” Lithuania put the flask onto Poland’s chest, his face changing from anger to guilt. “I’m sorry.” Lithuania got off of Poland and immediately started for the door. “I shouldn’t have done that… I just couldn’t stand to see you doing this to yourself.”

In his drunk and confused stupor, Poland was still able to figure out what Lithuania had been trying to do and sat up. He felt bad himself, bad that he had given into the temptation of the bottle. He felt grateful Lithuania had forced him to stop. Maybe not in the best way, but still, in a helpful way. “Where are you going?” Poland asked, the storm outside having gotten even worse.

“What do you mean where am I going?” Lithuania frowned. “I can’t stay here,” he said coldly, adjusting his shoes as he slid them on.

Poland blinked a few times and rubbed his own head. Although he was now perfectly drunk, he wasn’t mad. He actually let the moment that had just happened slide off him, as he often did when bad or unwanted events mixed with alcohol. “I want to quit,” Poland exclaimed. “Like really, really badly.” He wasn’t sure if the words coming out of his mouth were genuine or not, but he took the flask in his hand. “I probably would have had more if you didn’t take it from me…” He stood up and got off the bed. “I’ll throw it out.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Poland heard Lithuania let out an exasperated sigh. “Let’s just forget the whole thing.” 

Poland marched towards the bathroom, fighting to stay balanced against the alcohol in his body. “I want to quit,” he repeated, pushing himself towards the sink. “It’s just really difficult.” With great effort, he proceeded to open the flask and dump its contents down the sink drain.

“I know…” Lithuania took a deep breath and pulled his shoes off. He even sat back down on the bed. “I’ve struggled with it too…”

Poland’s head was spinning, but he edged his way back through the room and sat down on the chair. He picked up his pillow and hugged it. It was soft. He liked soft things. Now he was drunk. He liked to be drunk. He didn’t like to be angry when he was drunk, so he tried to think of positive things. “Tonight was fun though, we drank a lot… caught up…” He rambled off-topic, ignoring the fact that the two had just gotten into an alcohol-induced fight, or that he had had a breakdown earlier. “Would’ve been cool to kick France’s ass though.” He smiled.

Lithuania leaned back on the bed and looked over at Poland, his gorgeous eyes once again warming Poland’s heart. “Yeah…” Lithuania moved some in the bed, making himself more comfortable. “We’ll get back at him sometime… maybe at a meeting.” His words trailed off.

Poland nodded. “And I’m going to quit drinking hard alcohol and keep working on fixing myself up!” he boasted. “I’ll become the best country in Europe again, and no one is going to stop me this time! I’ll pick up all the pieces and grow my economy and rebuild my infrastructure and become a real force to be reckoned with!” He waveringly stood up, completely lost in the moment, but his speech went unheard. Lithuania had fallen asleep.

Poland couldn’t help but catch himself now watching Lithuania sleep, his strong chest moving up and down with every breath. Lithuania’s face knew bliss. This made Poland feel warmer than any alcohol he had ever had. That was until he realized that Lithuania had gotten upset about being ogled, and he turned away. Poland wanted to respect Lithuania’s wishes, even if he were asleep, so instead, he turned out the lights and positioned himself in the chair, attempting to doze off.


	2. Part Three - Lithuania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lithuania's side of this chapter. Written 3rd Person from Lithuania's perspective. Poland and Lithuania go back to Poland's hotel room.

Worried that Poland wouldn’t be able to make it back to his hotel safely after his episode in the parking lot, Lithuania opted to follow Poland, despite his negative feelings. They approached an old hotel in a shady part of town, and Poland led Lithuania up through the desolate hallway towards his room.

“Well, here we are…” Poland let out a deep breath before opening the door, revealing a messy room imbued with the scent of lingering smoke. He rushed in, hastily pulling off his shoes and starting to clean the place up. “I’m um, sorry, it’s a bit of a mess,” he said as he worked to clear off the bed. Even for a two night stay, he had enough outfits to fill an entire closet. “I spent a while trying to get ready before the date tonight, so…”

Lithuania walked in and took off his shoes before checking out the hotel room. It wasn’t too bad of a place to stay; a bit run down, but that was to be expected. He stopped as his attention was drawn to the bathroom where Poland had scattered various cosmetics all over the counter. There had to be at least a dozen different tubes and bottles, and while Lithuania couldn't tell powder from concealer, he could tell there were enough cosmetics there to aide Poland in hiding his skin. “Is this all yours?” 

In a blur, Poland darted into the bathroom and began to shove everything into a bag, his make-up smeared face red with embarrassment. “Yeah…” he sheepishly replied. “I didn’t know who I was meeting so, like, you know…” 

Lithuania didn’t know. He didn’t wear make-up. He didn’t feel it necessary. Most of his scars were easily hideable with a long sleeved shirt and pants, which he would have worn regardless of having scars or not. He began to muse on why Poland needed to cover up so badly.

“I wanted to look my best from head to toe,” Poland tittered as he hustled towards his suitcase.

It was clear to Lithuania that Poland was insecure about his body, but he didn’t call attention to it. The matter was probably best left as it was: a personal matter that didn’t involve him. He remembered that Poland had scars that were questionable, almost Frankenstein-esque, but he hadn’t seen him naked since the 1800s. “I see…” 

He recalled meeting Poland again for the first time after the partitions and seeing him complain and yet somehow boast about how he had been torn in three and survived. It was a playful memory, one filled with the nostalgia of meeting a long lost friend after having been separated for years. Of course, that was all before he knew just how bad Poland was. He looked down at his own leg, which had been ripped off during the partitions, and felt frustration begin to build back up inside himself. He was glad to have his leg back, but it was Poland’s fault he had lost it in the first place. 

Lithuania made his way back into the main section of the bedroom, but paused when he saw the setup of the room. Tension tugged at his jaw. “There is only one bed…” 

Poland glanced up from his suitcase towards Lithuania before mumbling, "Yeah." Lithuania shifted where he stood, clenching and unclenching his hands. "That's okay though, right?" Poland slurred.

Lithuania huffed. It wasn't the idea of sharing a bed with Poland that made him feel bothered, it was the idea that maybe Poland had ulterior motives. While he didn't mind sleeping on the floor, he began to fear Poland doing something and edged closer to the door. 

“It’s okay with me, you can take the bed,” Poland continued. "I just need a pillow and I can take the floor." 

No matter how Lithuania strained his ears, he couldn’t hear the malice he suspected. He stopped and turned around to face Poland, the sudden generosity and hospitality Poland was offering making his head spin faster. “I…” He remembered a selfish blanket-hog that struggled with the concept of sharing, not this stranger offering to sleep on the floor. “I-- I can go, I think,” he uttered as the rain pounded the rooftop. Braving the weather would be almost as risky as staying with Poland. 

“It’s like, totally fine,” Poland reaffirmed, plucking a pillow off the bed. “I’m like, really tired and whatever so I’ll just, you know…” His words were fragmented by more than just the alcohol.

The filler in his words began to concern Lithuania, making him worry whether Poland was okay. He took a step towards Poland but stumbled a bit, realizing he was still somewhat drunk himself. He shook it off as nothing. He was solid and aware of his situation and surroundings, so he decided to stay. “You’re not going to do anything crazy while I sleep, are you?” he joked, halfheartedly trying to liven up his own mood and maybe, just maybe make Poland aware that he was still suspicious.

Poland frowned. “Look, Lietuva. I don’t know what you take me for, but I’m not a creep.” Something besides distaste for the joke hid itself behind Poland’s words. “What we had, it’s over. I need time to repair myself and focus on me. After everything I’ve been through, all I want is a little bit of happiness, and I can’t face myself to be by your side after all that we did to one another, okay? I don’t want you.”

Those words immediately resonated with Lithuania, and it felt as if his heart stopped. It was something he had wanted to hear, and although he didn’t fully believe the words he had just heard, he had no real reason not to either. Tension began to leave him as he sat down at the foot of the bed, his eyes gazing up towards the ceiling. “I’m glad,” he said as the reality of Poland admitting full out he didn’t want him echoed through his mind. 

Lithuania had spent decades vying for his own freedom, fighting tooth and claw to be freed from the evil regime that had taken him. “I’m surprised I made it this far…” He was old, or so he felt. From the powerful ruler and king of Eastern Europe to nothing but a worthless Soviet State, he’d seen it all, and freedom tasted all the sweeter for it. “I gave it my all for freedom…” A smile formed on his lips as he remembered the first time he had declared independence after his and Poland’s empire had fallen, and then to the monumental moment in March 1990 when he had done what no other SSR had tried to do and declared independence a second time. It was such a forward moment and a big, terrifying step, but he had been able to do it, and even outlive the consequences. He glanced at Poland, the first of the nations that had declared independence from Soviet rule, and couldn’t help but feel admiration.

If it hadn’t been for Poland, he might not have gotten the attention or support he needed to declare and maintain his independence, and for that, he felt thankful. Poland had always been a figure of strength, never taking shit from anyone. In a way, Lithuania was glad he got to experience Poland first hand. “I hope I can give it my all again if I have to.”

“There is no doubt in my mind.” Poland moved towards his suitcase and let out an optimistic, “Look at you! Free!” as he began to dig through the pile of clothes.

Free, yes. Free. Freedom was beautiful. Waking up in the morning and not being told what to do, what you can’t do, who you can’t see. Getting to speak your own language, read and listen to anything you want without fear of persecution.

“...and despite your weird Russian accent, you’re still you.” 

He was still himself. Maybe a little bit lost and confused, but he was still Lithuania. He still had his language and culture. Maybe there was a bit of a Russian influence still in him but he was still him. Hearing Poland affirm that out loud filled him with warmth, even if earlier in the night he would have spit on him for saying that.

Lithuania soaked in the warmth of these thoughts, optimism taking hold of him, if only for a moment. “Yeah,” he said, worries of his future seeping back into his head. He could never stay happy for long. “Let’s just see how long independence lasts for me this time.”

He would have thought harder about the darkness that had flooded his head after the burst of joy, but his attention was quickly drawn to Poland drinking from a flask. “Should you be drinking that much?” 

Poland shot Lithuania a dirty look for speaking up and scoffed, “What do I have to worry about, my liver? Brain?” He closed back up the flask and tossed it aside before turning to Lithuania, “Oh, did you want some?”

Lithuania frowned. He thought they were done with alcohol for the night, and since he’d been trying to quit, excessive drinking was something he didn’t want to do. He wanted to quit drinking hard alcohol so badly because it fucked with his mind, coaxed him to be more obedient, and it had been used as bait against him to get work done. “No…” he lied as he took off his jacket and set it carefully to his side. “I thought you’d be ready to stop for the night.” A deep craving began to gnaw at him from the inside.

Poland shook his head and stood still in apparent thought for a good minute. “I’m probably going to sleep soon,” he slurred. “That’s what I’m going to do.” 

Lithuania hummed his agreement at that sentiment. He was tired, and he had a long and painful series of train and bus rides ahead of himself scheduled for the next day. He had to go home, he had to work, he had to fix things. “It wouldn’t be a bad idea I guess…” He stopped talking when he realized Poland had the flask to his mouth again. “Po?”

As much as he didn’t want to care about Poland and his drinking behaviours, he knew what Poland was doing to himself, and he didn’t want to see it. A burst of energy overcame him, and he shot up. He’d seen Latvia go down the path of pure alcohol abuse several times. He had witnessed Estonia fight it once, but he had been able to get the poor guy to clear his head. He had even seen a few other nations in The Union succumb to the sick and foul control of the spirits. Lithuania wanted so deeply for all of that to stop that his drunken body stumbled into action before his brain could tell it not to. 

“What the Hell?! Put that down, now!” Lithuania shouted, and with the speed and talent of a skilled martial artist, he plucked the bottle from Poland’s hands. “I don’t care how immortal you are or how much you hate me, you’ve had enough!” His heart pounded in his chest as his brain caught up with what he had just done.

“What the fucking Hell!?” Polish words flew from Poland’s drunken mouth, and the small, fierce nation began to scream, “You son of a bitch, you can call me a liar and a thief but you take my fucking drink?!” 

Despite his harsh words, Poland wasn’t fighting back, but he was still failing for his flask. Lithuania, however, was taller, physically bulkier, and knew how to keep things out of someone’s reach. As if he were a professional basketball player, he elegantly kept the flask from Poland before cracking it open and taking a whiff of it. “What even is this?” The strong alcohol inside stung his nostrils, revealing exactly what it was. “Is this pure Ethanol?”

“Does it fucking matter? It’s all that ever works on me!” Poland screamed, but the bottle still evaded his frantic grasp. Vying for a different approach, his face warped into a violent display of hatred and agitation. “Whore!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “I fucking let you stay in my fucking hotel room and this is how you treat me, you son of a bitch?!”

Without thinking, Lithuania thrust his hand around Poland’s mouth, and with the weight of all his body strength, lunged the smaller man into the bed. He did it carefully, making sure that Poland’s head hit the pillow and his body went uninjured. “Keep it down,” he whispered as he leaned carefully towards Poland’s ear. “There are people in the rooms next to us.”

Poland struggled, but Lithuania held firm, steadily managing his body weight against the dangerous and drunk man under him. “I’m going to give it back to you, but you need to take a good look at yourself.” Regret at what he was doing pulled harder and harder at his throat as the reality of the situation caught up with him.

Lithuania hadn’t meant to overstep his boundaries in Poland’s life. Although they were neighbours, they were no longer friends. The only mutual relationships they still carried were their shared history together and their strange, inhuman existence.

Poland struggled more against Lithuania’s weight, trying harder, and for a moment Lithuania worried that Poland might really be able to struggle free. He was surprised at how strong Poland was despite his stature. He muttered something under Lithuania’s hand, but Lithuania had been able to maintain strength and focus, silencing Poland.

After a minute or two more of squirming, Poland eventually stopped. His eyes hit Lithuania’s again and he grew still. Lithuania could see the details of Poland’s face clearly now, and he stared in awe at the mark on his forehead. Memories came flooding into Lithuania’s mind. The scar was from their first major victory together against The Teutonic Knights. It reminded him that this was the same man that had fought alongside him for all those centuries.

“Now, I’ll give it back to you.” More memories of the good times they had shared together filled Lithuania’s mind. He put the flask down on Poland’s chest and immediately got off him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I just couldn’t see you doing this to yourself.” Budding remorse for his actions told him it was time to leave. He started for the door as his chest swelled with guilt.

“Where are you going?” Poland asked, still drunk, but once again calm.

The confusion in Poland’s voice made Lithuania falter. For what he had just done, he knew he deserved to sleep out in the rain, and he couldn’t stay there. “What do you mean where am I going?” He slid his shoes on and fixed up the laces.

“I want to quit,” Poland exclaimed. “Like really, really badly. I probably would have had more if you didn’t take it from me…” He got off the bed with his flask and started towards the bathroom.

Gods, this was not what he had intended to have happened. Live and let live, who was he to police someone whom too had suffered under a controlling rule? If Poland had wanted to drink, then he should have just let Poland drink. He tried to tell himself again he didn’t care what Poland did, but he cared. He couldn’t lie to himself. “You don’t have to do that,” Lithuania said, his breath heavy, his mind racing at his stupid, reckless, and what he had been taught were barbaric actions. “Let’s just forget the whole thing.” He still needed to leave. He had to.

Poland was calm as he made his way into the bathroom. “I want to quit, it’s just really difficult.”

“I know…” Indecision tore Lithuania apart inside. He wanted to stay, he wanted to keep an eye on Poland, but he didn’t know why. He couldn’t figure out why he cared. Even after what he had just done, after decades of hating Poland, of preaching about all Poland’s sins, he couldn’t help but find peace by being near him. He was starting to think the people of the last century had been lying to him. That maybe Poland hadn’t been that bad of a partner.

Lithuania found himself taking off his shoes and sitting at the foot of the bed again. He was tired, it was storming, and when he heard the last of the alcohol gurgle down the drain, he believed it was safe to stay. “I’ve struggled with it too.”

Poland came back into the main part of the room and picked up his pillow, giving it a hug as he sat in the chair. There was something cute about the way Poland was still innocent after all the things he’d been through, and it made Lithuania wonder if he, too, could find some peace or innocence within his own self.

“Tonight was fun though.” Poland gave the pillow a warm and cheery squeeze. “We drank a lot… caught up… Would’ve been cool to kick France’s ass though.” He smiled as if nothing had happened and the night was going perfectly fine. It was as if he had forgotten everything that had just happened.

“Yeah…” Lithuania half listened, various thoughts and emotions raging a war inside his head as he laid back and made himself comfortable. “We’ll get back at him sometime…” He could feel himself dozing off. Stress sometimes did that to him, although it had also been a long and emotionally-tolling day. “Maybe at a meeting…” He had more to say, but sleep soon tugged the rest of his words from his weary mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by [CoffeeJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJay/pseuds/CoffeeJay).
> 
> If you have questions feel free to ask, open discussion is cool in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Spirytus Rektyfikowany - 190 Proof/95% Alcohol. About as strong as you can literally produce. This brand specifically is Polish.
> 
> Thank you, CoffeeJay, again for being my beta!


End file.
